


Cut to the Heart

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tpm100 topic: memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut to the Heart

Sometimes he wished he could have been like C3PO and had his memory wiped. There were just some things he didn't want to remember, things that hurt like a knife to the heart to remember. 

He didn't want to remember Anakin and his desire to learn everything about everything and learn it 'right now'. But there were many times as he watched Luke grow up that he was reminded of Anakin and the youthful impulsiveness they both shared. 

The joy of thinking of Anakin when he thought of what, or rather who, Anakin had become and how he'd been manipulated.


End file.
